Harry Potter Olympics- EXTRAS!
by Melting Angels
Summary: Ever wondered what goes on behind-the-scenes of the Harry Potter Olympics? What do our favourite team of heroes do in the evenings during this event? Find out here in the Harry Potter Olympics Extras! ((Story better than summary)) ((Rated T for Language))
1. Chapter 1

**I promised this! Here it is! A little spin-off of the Harry Potter Olympics!**

_Hope you enjoy it! All songs/parodies found on Mugglenet!_

* * *

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUCKING AWESOME!" Tony fanboyed, running around with last minute decorations, in his hogwarts robes.

"I know!" Pepper agreed. "Loki and Clint were at the karaoke bar...shouldn't we check on them?"

Paling instantly, each of the Avengers, Pepper and Jane included, rushed to the karaoke bar.

Where their jaws dropped open.

For there, on the karaoke stage, were Loki and Clint. Loki wore a Hermione wig, and Clint wore a Ron wig. The two began to sing.

"I can show you the world, away from homework and papers. Hermione Granger, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Clint sang.

The duo were very drunk already.

The others whipped out their cameras and hid in the shadows, recording.

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a magic broomstick ride." Clint took a deep breath "A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. When you won t tell us not to have some fun, or say we should be working?"

Tony and Bruce were purple in the face as they barely surpressed their laughter.

"A whole new world? When we have N.E.W.T.s tomorrow, Ron?" Loki sang. "But when I m way up here, I want to be forever in this whole new world with you."

"Now I m in a whole new world with you." Clint continued singing.

"Unbelievable thoughts, indescribable feelings...when you understand something new and receive perfect marks!" Loki's voice wavered occasionally due to the large amount of alcohol he had consumed. "A whole new world!"

Steve choked on his drink, spluttering as he laughed, barely able to stop himself.

Pepper and Jane were giggling like mad people.

"Don t you dare crack a book!" Clint declared.

"A hundred thousand things to read!" Loki sang.

"I refuse homework planners." Clint smirked.

"I am a genius here." Loki grinned. "I can t lose that. I must go back to my library."

"A whole new world!" Clint dragged out the sentence.

"Yes, it s fun, but I can t." Loki stumbled slightly.

Tony was almost blue, sounding like a demented walrus as he laughed uproariously, not caring if they heard. Besides, the music was loud anyways.

"Feel the wind rush through your hair." Clint supported Loki.

"Every moment I study." Loki hiccuped.

"Listen to me for once." they sang in unison. "No time to waste! Let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole new world." Clint sang.

Loki echoed.

"It s what you need." Clint grinned as Loki echoed him again.

"A thrilling chase." Clint went solo for a line.

"A study place!" Loki was barely holding himself together as he started giggling.

Clint bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing and falling off the karaoke stage.

"For you and me." they sang, surprisingly beautifully, in unison.

"OH MY GOD!" Tony cackled with glee.

"They heard?" Clint blinked.

"Who cares?" Loki shrugged, making the trickster go off-balance and fall off the stage.

"MY CHEST! IT HURTS FROM THIS LAUGHTER!" Thor bellowed in-between laughs and choking coughs.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Bruce reached out a hand dramatically.

"They're..." Clint started.

"Just..." Loki smirked.

"JEALOUS!" they shouted at the same time.

And with that, the two drunkenly linked arms, and wobbled out of the room in the direction of Tony's most expensive bar room, all the while singing one annoying tune.

"VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT OOH VOLDY VOLDY VOLDY VOLDEMORT!"

The other Avengers gaped at them as they went. Remembering that episode of Potter Puppet Pals, Tony rose to his feet.

"Snape, Snape, Sev-er-us Snape!" he chanted. "Snape, Snape, Sev-er-us Snape!"

"DUMBLEDORE!" Bruce shouted as he leapt to his feet.

* * *

**Just a little bonus reward for you guys as we are nearly at 70 reviews already!**

_We have **69** reviews...**69.**__Hahahahahahahaha...**69**!_

Sorry!

**Hope you enjoyed it! :')**


	2. Apologies & Author's Note

**-Hi All-**

Really really sorry for not updating for so many weeks...nearly a month now! It is terrible of me to have left it so long, and I dread that some of you thought I permanently abandoned my currently ongoing fanfictions.

_That is not the case! I have had many stressful personal and familial issues to deal with, I've had sleepless nights and have spent too long crying._

But things are finally calming down, and getting sorted out! My recent 4-day holiday...that I got back from yesterday...has been a great boost to my overall happiness. I feel a lot better and still slightly hungover.

**((First time!))**

_Anyways, I have also been experiencing a severe case of writer's block. I've re-written the chapters of my currently ongoing stories many times each, and I've just not been satisfied._

I don't want to end my stories, but at the same time, I don't want to force them either.

_Which is why I am going to put the currently ongoing stories on hiatus. I am going to be planning them out and writing several chapters in one go. If I get inspiration, I will of course update the fanfics._

In the meantime, I'm going to be branching out and trying new fanfictions, trying out crossovers and starting short ones ((ie four chapters, oneshots, oneshot collections)) in order to burn down my writer's block and get back into the swing of things.

**I expect all currently ongoing fanfics to return on:**

_November 1__st_

Many apologies!

**-Melting Angels-**


End file.
